Starscream VS Rainbow Dash
Starscream VS Rainbow Dash 'es el episodio 17 de Death Battle. En él se enfrentan Starscream, de Transformers y Rainbow Dash, de My Little Pony. Descripción Episodio 17 - ¡My Little Pony VS Transformers! ¿Cuál de estos hiperveloces juguetes de Hasbro dominará los cielos en este épico duelo? ¿Podría un pony vencer a una máquina de guerra gigante? ''(Original: Episode 17 - My Little Pony VS Transformers! Which of these two high-speed Hasbro toys will dominate the skies and win this epic duel? Can a tiny pony really stand up to a giant living death machine?) Introducción Wiz: La televisión siempre ha sido utilizada como medio de marketing de juguetes para niños y niñas, desde G.I Joe y Barbie, hasta Transformers y My Little Pony. '''Boomstick: ¿En serio estamos haciendo esto? Wiz: Pues sí, hijo, sí. Boomstick: Bueno, pues se efrentan Starscream, de la Primera Generación de los Decepticons... Wiz: Y Rainbow Dash, de la Cuarta Generación de los Ponies Pegaso. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick. Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría en un combate a muerte. Starscream Wiz: Starscream es el líder de las fuerzas aéreas de los Decepticons. Lo único que le interesa es el poder, y ha intentado usurparle el poder a Megatron varias veces, ninguna con éxito. Boomstick: Tiene dos formas: la de robot gigante y la de jet supersónico. Wiz: Su forma robótica está diseñada para viajar por tierra, pero también puede volar distancias cortas en esta forma. Boomstick: En esta forma, su arsenal está compuesto por bombas racimo, misiles, metralletas y su ataque característico, el Rayo Anulador, que desctiva cualquier cosa que funcione con electricidad. Wiz: Se puede transformar en un F-15 Eagle, un jet supersónico de dobles motores cuya velocidad máxima es Mach 2,8. Eso es casi tres veces más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Boomstick: En forma jet, puede utilizar tres tipos de misiles perseguidores, como los Sidewinders de corto alcance o los Slammers de largo alcance. Y si esos no le sirven, siempre puede usar su Gatling Gun M61A1 Vulcan, que dispara munición de 20 mm a 600 rpm. Dato curioso: Es muy útil a la hora de cazar. Wiz: Starscream es un cobarde y suele usar tácticas sucias, como disparar al oponente por la espalda. Aun así, su arma más letal es su labia. Aunque no sea tan fuerte como los otros Decepticons, es inteligente y astuto, cosa que le suele poner en posiciones ventajosas. A pesar de su astucia, sus estrategias son una mierda. No hay plan suyo que haya funcionado. Boomstick: Como cuando le quitó el puesto a Megatron porque le dolía la garganta. Megatron: (*habla ininteligiblemente*) ¡Autobots! Starscream: Una pena, se le han dañado los sistemas vocales. ¡Eso significa que yo soy el líder ahora! Boomstick: No duró mucho tiempo. Wiz: Y a pesar de sus estúpidas jugarretas, llegó a ser el líder de la Facción Decepticon. Boomstick: Y tampoco duró mucho entonces. Wiz: Exactamente, veinte segundos. ¡Un récord personal! Después de morir, Starscream descubrió que su chispa, su fuente de energía, era indestructible. Boomstick: Y desde entonces ha esta muriendo en cada episodio. Wiz: Su chispa es capaz de poseer piezas de maquinaria, como otros Transformers, robots, o... una colegiala robótica que estaba usando el baño. Boomstick: ¿Qué? Wiz: Desafortunadamente, como Starscream desconoce el funcinamiento de la sociedad humana, se olvidó de subirse la ropa interior al salir del baño, dejándolo en ridículo delante de un instituto entero. Boomstick: Felicidades, Japón, me has pillado sin nada que decir. Megatron: ¡Eres un idiota, Starscream! Rainbow Dash Wiz: Rainbow Dash es un poni pegaso de Equestria, la mágica tierra de los ponies. Boomstick: *Suspiro* Wiz: Tras dejar la escuela de vuelo, Rainbow encontró un trabajo de manipuladora climática en Ponyville. Ella es fuerte y rápida, con una gran resistencia. Puede destrozar árboles y rocas de un impacto sin hacerse un solo rasguño. Se está entrenando para unirse a los Wonderbolts, un equipo de aviadores similares a los Blue Angels. Boomstick: Sólo que son ponies. Wiz: También es cinturón negro en karate. Boomstick: ¿Como cojones va a dominar el karate un poni? Wiz: Deus Ex Machina. Como buen poni pegaso que es, Rainbow puede controlar el clima. Con una coz, puede hacer que las nubes disparen relámpagos o hagan caer lluvia. También puede crear tornados y controlarlos. Boomstick: Pero si las nubes ni siquiera son sólidas. Wiz: Deus Ex Machina. Boomstick: También tiene otros movimientos como el Bucaneer Blaze, que debe ser peligrosamente asombroso, ya que nunca aparece en pantalla. Y crea una gran explosión, aparentemente. Wiz: Rainbow suele presumir de ser el poni más rápido del mundo. Y lo es. Demostrado por unos cálculos hechos por este tipo, que claramente vive en el sótano de su madre, Rainbow Dash puede alcanzar la velocidad Mach 5 con facilidad. Esto está indicado por el ángulo del cono mach que la rodea al volar. Boomstick: Un poni. Un jodido juguete basado en un bebé de caballo. ¿Por qué es más rápido que yo? Wiz: Deus Ex... Boomstick: ¡Cállate! Wiz: Una vez que alcanza Mach 5, puede usar una técnica conocida como Sonic Rainboom, con la que su velocidad pasa a ser Mach 10 y distorsiona el espectro de color del ambiente. Boomstick: Y sólo el Sonic Boom causado por la inmediata aceleración es capaz de partir rocas y mover montañas. Wiz: Rainbow es temeraria, atlética y extremadamente competitiva. A pesar de ser leal, no puede evitar la tentación de hacer trampas para alcanzar su objetivo. Boomstick: Pues vale, que luche contra un robot gigante. Rainbow Dash: ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Combate Starscream vuela en su forma de jet, hasta que se transforma para aterrizar. Starscream: ¿Quién osa desafiar al invencible Starscream? La cámara apunta a la silueta de un poni, que vuela delante del cegador Sol. Rainbow Dash: ¡Hola! FIGHT! Starscream: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Un poni? ¡Te aplastaré en un instante! Prepárate para ser aniquilada. RD: Hablas mucho. Rainbow vuela alrededor de Starscream y le da varias coces en la pata, sin efecto alguno. Starscream: Se acabó. Te. Voy. A. Matar. RD: ¡Tú la llevas! Starscream grita enfadado y se transforma en jet para perseguir al poni. El Transformer dispara su Gatling Gun, pero Rainbow esquiva todas las balas. Después, Starscream dispara unos misiles, que también fallan. La acción pasa a verse desde la perspectiva de Starscream. Se le ve intentando apuntar hacia el poni. Starscream: No te muevas. Justo cuando Starscream logra fijar su blanco, este desaparece de su vista. Starscream: ¡Maldita sea! Rainbow Dash aparece pegada a la cara de Starscream, haciéndole burlas. Starscream: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para ya! Se ve al poni subido encima del jet, que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. RD: No se te da muy bien este juego, ¿no? Rainbow Dash salta de encima de Starscream, que la persigue hacia un cúmulo de nubes. Entonces, se vuelve a transformar en robot y se pone a planear. Starscream: ¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate! Rainbow Dash vuela rápidamente y le coloca al Decepticon una nube encima. Starscream: ¡Oye! Rainbow le da varias coces a la nube, generando relámpagos que dañan al pobre Starscream y hacen que caiga al suelo. Rainbow Dash se acerca a su oponente caído, pero le golpea el Rayo Anulador de Starscream, causándole un mareo. Starscream ríe, y Rainbow Dash se levanta. RD: ¡Ha llegado tu hora! El poni vuela alrededor de Starscream rápidamente, generando un tornado que atrapa al Decepticon. Starscream intenta escapar en su forma de jet, pero se le rompe una ala, haciéndole caer de nuevo. Rainbow Dash se prepara para cargar contra él. Starscream: ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! Rainbow Dash reduce su velocidad y frena. Starscream: ¡Dejaré de ser malo! ¡Me haré un buen Decepticon! Mientras habla, Starscream fija el blanco sobre Rainbow Dash. Starscream: Por favor, déjame irme... RD: Bueno... no sé. Sé que debería ser tolerante y capaz de perdonar, pero... Starscream completa la fijación de múltiples misiles. RD: Espera, ¿qué es eso? Starscream revela los misiles de su pecho. Starscream: ¡MUERE! El Decepticon dispara todos sus misiles, que persiguen a Rainbow Dash RD: ¡Madre mía! Rainbow Dash vuela hacia los cielos y desaparece del plano. Starscream espera con los brazos cruzados. Rainbow vuela hacia abajo, con los misiles persiguíendola. Entonces, usa su Sonic Rainboom y vuela bajo las piernas de Starscream. Tods los misiles golpean al Transformer, y Rainbow impacta contra Starscream. Inmediatamente, el poni usa su Bucaneer Blaze, haciendo pedazos al malvado Decepticon. RD: ¡Eso ha sido asombroso! La chispa de Starscream emerge de su torso inerte. Starscream: ¡Todavía no has ganado! ¡Soy invencible! ¡Mi chispa sigue viva! ¡Jamás derrotarás a Star-'' Rainbow Dash se traga la chispa de Starscream. '''K.O!' Resultados Boomstick: ¡No! ¡Starscream! ¡Ese poni es una bestia! Wiz: La agilidad y velocidad de Rainbow Dash eran más que suficientes para acabar con el patoso Starscream. Tampoco ayuda que su puntería se peor que la de un Stormtrooper. Y además, el Rayo Anulador está diseñado para acabar con otros seres electrónicos, no animales de carne y hueso. Boomstick: ¡Se ha comido a un TRANSFORMER! Wiz: Lo más probable es que le de diarrea al llegar a casa. Aun así, no creo que Starscream vaya a ir a ningún lugar próximamente. Boomstick: Todavía no me 'trago' que haya ganado el poni. Wiz: La ganadora es Rainbow Dash.Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Batallas de Géneros Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Héroe VS Villano Categoría:Batallas de Broma